Perspective: Sequel to Horizon!
by Nocturngirl
Summary: When Michiru's haunting past returns, and Hotaru's future is challanged, Haruka's true strength is tested. Does she have what it takes to protect the ones she loves and preserve her family? Well, no one ever said Happily Ever After was going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick note. This story is a sequel to my other one **Horizon**. If you haven't read that I really recommend you do that first because as this goes along you will have many questions if you haven't read that. Feel free to leave a review while you're there, lol. _

_To my Horizon followers here you go. I hope it was worth the wait._

_And I don't own Sailor Moon._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Nooo!"

Haruka sat up in bed, confused as to why.

"Noo! Papa! Haruka-papa wake up!"

Now fully awake Haruka jumped out of bed and ran down the hall.

"Hotaru!" She screamed throwing open the door.

"Noo!" Hotaru lay in bed writhing and it took a moment for Haruka to realize that she was still asleep.

"Hotaru." She said kneeling beside her.

"Papa…papa."

"Wake up hime-chan. Wake up!"

Hotaru sat up in bed and looked around disoriented.

"Hotaru?"

"H-Haruka-papa?" Hotaru said looking at her in surprise. "Papa!"

Haruka caught Hotaru as she threw herself into her arms, crying.

"It's okay hime-chan. I'm here. You just had a bad dream."

"No, it was real," Hotaru cried. "It was real."

"No it wasn't real hime-chan." Haruka said sitting on the bed and pulling Hotaru onto her lap. She began rocking her back and forth as she rubbed her back. "You want to tell me what the bad dream was about?"

"It was dark and you were spinning and you couldn't breathe and you wouldn't wake up. I kept calling you but you wouldn't answer me." Hotaru cried.

"Aww, it's okay hime-chan. I'm here, see. I'm fine."

"But, it was real." Hotaru insisted.

"Oh, I know it feels that way hime-chan." Haruka said wiping her daughter's tears and cradling her face in her hands. "Remember when we talked about the difference between what's real and what's imaginary?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Well, I know bad dreams can feel real that's why they can be so scary. But, it's just imaginary, okay?"

"Okay." Hotaru said softly.

"Okay." She said before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now, how do you feel? Are you ready to go back to sleep?"

Hotaru just looked down unable to answer.

"Are you still scared?"

Hotaru nodded slightly, snuggling close to Haruka.

"Do you want me to make you some cocoa?" Michiru asked.

Haruka looked up surprised to see Michiru standing in the doorway.

"You know the best cure for a bad dream is warm cocoa." Michiru said as she moved to sit on the bed beside them.

"It is?" Hotaru asked, peeking her head up from Haruka's shoulder.

"Hai. It's the chocolate. You can only have sweet dreams after drinking chocolate." Michiru assured.

"With marshmallows?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Is there any other way?"

Hotaru just nodded again, at the idea of not having another nightmare and having chocolate this late.

"All right hime-chan, let's go." Haruka said standing up with Hotaru in her arms. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Michiru as they began making their way downstairs.

Michiru went to work in the kitchen making the hot chocolate while Haruka took Hotaru into the living room.

"Papa, can we watch a movie?" Hotaru asked as Haruka placed her on the sofa.

"A movie? This late?" Haruka asked, absently scratching her head. "I don't know hime-chan."

"But, I'm still scared." Hotaru whimpered snuggling closer to her. She looked up at her 'papa' with her most pitiful expression. "Onegai."

Haruka just looked down at her daughter, who _thought_ she was manipulating her. Secretly amused, she tried to hold back a smile. "Well, as long as it's a short one."

As Hotaru went to the entertainment center, Haruka dropped on the sofa. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep right now. But, Hotaru looked as if going to bed was the last thing she wanted to do. This certainly wasn't Hotaru's first nightmare but Haruka couldn't remember a nightmare scaring her this much. She didn't know what there was about this one but Hotaru seemed so personally affected that Haruka knew she would have to let Hotaru recover in her own time. Haruka yawned and placed her arm around Hotaru as she climbed onto the sofa beside her.

"Okay, what are we watching?" Haruka asked stifling another yawn.

"Magical Moon." Hotaru answered snuggling closer.

"Again? Don't you get tired of this one hime-chan?"

"No, it's my favorite." Hotaru said smiling as the movie began.

"And so realistic. I'm sure those girls could really fight monsters in those short skirts." Haruka mumbled.

"I thought you liked short skirts." Michiru said joining them with the chocolate.

"Not so much on fourteen year olds, though on you…" Haruka said with a grin. She grabbed Hotaru's drink and handed it over to her. "Now, you be careful with this Hotaru."

Hotaru just nodded, already absorbed in Magical Moon's battle.

"Thanks for the chocolate Michi but you don't have to stay up with us. You can go back to bed." Haruka offered before taking a sip of her own chocolate.

"No, it's fine." Michiru answered before doing the same. "Are you sure you should be staying up with your race tomorrow?" She asked, remembering Haruka's requirement about getting ten hours of sleep per night on race week.

"I'll be fine." Haruka answered yawning again. "It's just the practice. The qualifying is the Saturday that is where my time will matter for pole position in the actual race on Sunday. Tomorrow's run is just to get us acquainted with the turns. It's not just driving in circles you know." Haruka teased, quoting the artist's words from what seemed like so long ago.

Michiru just gave her an indignant look. "Is it hard? The track I mean."

"Well, Suzuka is one of the most challenging tracks on the circuit. It is the only figure 8 configuration and has some intricate turn combinations some of them pretty tricky even for a skilled driver like the 130R into the last chicane and the esses." Haruka looked to Michiru realizing everything she said to her must've sounded like Gibberish. She also knew that was not what Michiru wanted or needed to hear. Haruka knew that even though Michiru wouldn't admit it, the artist was nervous about the upcoming race. All Haruka's other races for the season had been in Europe and other places outside the country so it was the first time Michiru was actually going to see her. Haruka gave her partner a smile to reassure her. "Don't worry I've got this. Besides, I've been at the arcade getting accustomed to the track."

"I can't believe that research for your job involves going to the arcade. How difficult your life must be." Michiru answered unable to suppress a laugh.

"Well, we each have our crosses to bear." Haruka said with a wink.

"I'm done." Hotaru said pushing her cup towards Haruka.

"All right hime-chan are you ready to go to bed now?" Haruka asked. "You can sleep in my room with us."

Hotaru looked at Haruka as if considering it, her eyes surreptitiously went to Michiru and back to Haruka again. She shook her head to reject that idea as she snuggled closer to Haruka.

"Why don't I just take the cups to the kitchen and clean up then." Michiru suggested.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Mi-"

"Papa, you're missing it." Hotaru complained, tugging on Haruka's shirt.

"Sumimasen hime-chan. What did I miss?" Haruka asked, as Michiru began collecting the cups.

"Magical Moon just found out that the Phantom Knight is really the boy who always teases her."

"Oh, really." Haruka answered, returning her focus to Hotaru.

Haruka knew that Hotaru, like any only child to a single parent, was still adjusting to her new life and the idea of not being the only object of her attention. At the same time, she knew her daughter. Haruka knew how much Hotaru actually liked Michiru. Hotaru's instant attachment to Michiru was proof. Even now, Hotaru was enchanted by everything that was Kaioh Michiru: her beauty, her music, her art and her person. All Hotaru needed was time to see that Michiru being a part of their lives was not going to take away from Haruka's affections for her. Haruka had no doubts that soon enough Hotaru would give up her mild standoff and fully accept Michiru. Hotaru just needed a push. Tonight however, was not the night for pushing.

Michiru took the cups to the kitchen to wash. Knowing Haruka they would sit in the sink for too long anyway. It was obvious why the racer had someone come in and clean for them every week, Michiru thought with an amused smile.

She and Haruka had been together for about six months and by now they were…well, Michiru wasn't exactly sure what she and Haruka were. Haruka didn't like labels. She was fundamentally against them in fact: as all they did was force someone to define themselves for society's benefit whether it was, sexuality, gender identification or relationships. A label didn't change who a person was or how they felt so Haruka didn't see the need for them. Michiru was not as adamant as Haruka was but she did not care about the label as much since she knew it meant nothing without the commitment. Michiru had no doubts as to Haruka's feelings about her, even though the racer had yet to actually verbalize it. Haruka still had trouble articulating her feelings. She was definitely an actions speak louder than words person.

Michiru suspected that a lot or at least a considerable portion of Haruka's hesitation came from her concern for Hotaru. Michiru knew that Hotaru liked her and they got along well but there was still a level that Michiru and Hotaru had yet to reach. Haruka was Hotaru's parent and the light in her eyes. That much was certain. And, Michiru knew for Haruka it was the same. They had spent so much time with just the pair of them that it seemed they had their own secret world, full of jokes and teasing and a fair bit of indulgence that no one could get into. Haruka always—when she remembered—tried to include her but more often than not Michiru was left out.

Michiru could see that Hotaru had not completely embraced her. Everything was fine when Michiru was just a pretty lady she liked. But when she saw that pretty lady becoming a more permanent fixture and that Michiru spending the night was becoming more of the rule than the exception in her life, Michiru could see Hotaru start resisting the change to her world. She was perceptive enough to realize that another woman was essentially taking away what was until recently Haruka's undivided attention.

Michiru dried her hands and walked back into the living room. She stopped and smiled at the sight before her. Haruka lay on her back, her foot hanging off the sofa with Hotaru sprawled atop her both sound asleep. Michiru resisted the urge to get her sketchpad, trying her best to commit the image to memory as she got a blanket from the closet. She gently placed it over the pair and turned off the movie.

* * *

"Hotaru!" Haruka sat up with a start to find herself alone on the sofa. She looked around disoriented. Morning was just breaking and she got up, ripping the blanket away from her. She followed the noise and stretching walked into the kitchen to find Hotaru and Michiru busy at work. "What's all this?"

"No, papa! You can't look." Hotaru said excitedly.

"Oi, be easy hime-chan." Haruka said laughing as Hotaru placed her palms on her waist and began pushing her out of the kitchen.

"But, you can't. I'm making you breakfast." Hotaru stated.

"Breakfast? All by yourself?" Haruka asked, glancing at Michiru.

"Weeell, Michiru obasan did help." Hotaru conceded.

"Oh, did she." Haruka said grinning.

"Hai, but it was Hotaru's idea." Michiru stated. "Now, you get ready and everything will be done by the time you return."

"Well, since you guys look like you have everything handled, I'm going for a quick run." Haruka said before quickly making her way upstairs to change. She wanted to make sure she got her muscles warm and agile for her lap on the track later. Her morning run was one of the few rituals she had. When Michiru was here she could do the run early when the day was still cool and the streets were quiet. If it was just she and Hotaru, Haruka had to wait until after she took Hotaru to school.

Haruka returned from her run and quickly took a shower. Coming downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt she saw breakfast on the table.

"Oh, it looks great hime-chan." She said bending down and kissing a beaming Hotaru on the forehead.

"It's to make you strong and drive really fast today." Hotaru said proudly.

"Oh really. So does this mean you guys are cooking breakfast for me tomorrow and Sunday too?" Haruka asked.

"Don't push your luck." Michiru said grinning.

"So, you feel better now hime-chan? No more nightmares?" Haruka asked as they sat at the table.

Hotaru looked at Haruka confused, having already forgotten everything that had taken place the night before. She was half asleep for so much of it that she barely remembered watching Magical Moon or even what her dream was about.

The trio continued their breakfast, making plans for dinner afterwards. Hotaru was excited to see her papa race and to know that afterwards they were going to ride on the Big Wheel at the Motopia theme park at the track. Hotaru could barely contain her excitement for the coming weekend, while Michiru tried to suppress her nerves at her first time seeing Haruka race.

It was Hotaru's first time seeing Haruka race as well but since it was a practice Haruka allowed it. During an actual race the margin of error and potential for accidents is higher. People are more daring and as a result more reckless when they are trying to win. Haruka didn't want to risk Hotaru seeing a racer get into an accident and then be worried that the same thing would happen to her. This practice was the racing equivalent of walking the track. It was the safest thing for Hotaru to see as her first race and she had been asking Haruka to come for years. She even had a brand new outfit, courtesy of Michiru, to show her support for her favorite racer.

"Aww, hime-chan kawaii." Haruka said, as Hotaru modeled her racing outfit that bore Haruka's sponsors' logos.

"See, papa I'm on your team." Hotaru said excitedly.

"I see." Haruka said grinning, as she ruffled her hair. "And where is Michiru?"

"She's here." Michiru answered, coming down the steps.

Haruka looked up and smiled as Michiru joined them in the foyer. She wore a white tailored dress that buttoned down the front and reached about mid thigh. It hugged her hips and put her shapely legs on display and made Haruka a bit distracted as she considered how easy it would be to get Michiru out of that dress later that night. She smiled at still being that affected by Michiru every time she saw her.

"Aww, Michi kawaii too, ne?" Haruka said pulling her closer and bringing her lips to hers.

"Papa! You're being gross again." Hotaru complained. She shuddered, as her six-year-old mind did not understand the concept of kissing and why her papa and Michiru did it so much.

Haruka just laughed. "What's the matter hime-chan? Do you want kisses too?" Haruka said picking her up.

Hotaru screamed and laughed as Haruka began kissing her cheeks and blowing raspberries on her neck.

"All right you two." Michiru began, before this got too out of hand. "We'd better leave before you are late. We still have to check into the hotel remember?" Haruka decided it was easier and more logical than commuting from home, so the trio was going to stay at the Suzuka Circuit Hotel, along with most of the other drivers.

"Good point." Haruka answered, casually throwing Hotaru over her shoulder. "Are you ready hime?"

"Hai!" Hotaru answered, still laughing.

* * *

Haruka entered the pit with Michiru and Hotaru. Hotaru was placed safely on her hip so she wouldn't be tempted to run around and get in the way of the busy pit crew.

The area was bustling with activity as the pit crew worked on the cars. Michiru looked around nervously, jumping every now and then at each new and unfamiliar sound. It was the loudest place she had ever been with the clanging of tools, the bouncing of tires, the roar of the engine and high pitched drilling sounds she could not identify. The pit crew raced around as if in chaos while they each efficiently performed their own function.

"Papa is that your car?" Hotaru asked excitedly, bouncing on Haruka's hip.

"Yeah, hime-chan do you like it?" Haruka asked.

"Hai! I want one. A purple one."

"We'll see about that." Haruka said grinning. "What do you think Michi?"

"It's… nice." Michiru answered feigning confidence.

"Oi, Mori!" Haruka called to her pit manager.

"Haruka-san, you're here." He said approaching them, as he removed the grease stained gloves from his hands, and slipped them into his pocket. "And, is this the firefly I keep hearing about?"

"Hai, this is Hotaru."

"Hey, chibi-chan. You came to see the race."

"Hai!"

"Mori this is Michiru." Haruka continued. "Michi this is Fukumori Kenji, the best pit manager in the circuit."

"Nice to meet you Fukumori-san." Michiru said, still wearily eyeing the black and red racecar behind him.

"Just Mori. Nice to meet _you_Michiru-san." He said with a knowing grin. "Don't look so worried Haruka-san is a great driver." Mori said.

"Papa, I want to drive too."

"You're going to have to wait a few years for that one hime-chan." Haruka said laughing.

"Well, until then chibi-chan do you want to sit in the seat to see what your papa sees?"

"Hai!"

"All right then come here." Mori said taking Hotaru from Haruka.

"Are you certain it's okay with so much going on around here?" Michiru asked.

"Don't worry Michiru-san. I'll take care of her." Mori said. As he began to leave he turned to Haruka. "Wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the wife by endangering your daughter." He teased nudging Haruka with his elbow.

"Yamatte!" Haruka said, punching him in the arm as Mori began to depart laughing heartily.

Michiru hid her grin at seeing Haruka embarrassed, relaxing for the first time since she had arrived at the track.

"What do you think Michi?" Haruka asked, beaming.

"It's very… hectic." Michiru answered. She looked up to see Haruka's expression start to fade. She could see how much Haruka loved this. Haruka hadn't even begun racing yet but she was already obviously in her element. It was also obvious how thrilled Haruka was to finally share this part of her life with her. Michiru sighed internally. She knew she would have to push aside her anxiety for the sake of Haruka's excitement. She leaned forward and gave the racer a kiss. "It's great. I see why you love it so."

Haruka just smiled.

"Aww, don't worry Michi." Haruka said wrapping her arms around her. "You'll love it once you watch a race, which by the way I've got to get ready for." She leaned forward and gave Michiru another kiss, before going to retrieve Hotaru.

She gave them kisses before leading them out of the pit and sending someone with them to take them to their seats. Michiru and Hotaru were seated directly behind the pit station so they could see Haruka as she got ready and they had some of the best views of the entire track.

"Michiru-chan!" Rei called from their seats at the front of the Grandstand. She Jadeite and Nephrite were already at the seats while Michiru and Hotaru took their pit walk.

Since it was a Friday and only the practice race most of their friends weren't there. The rest of them would be coming for the qualifying on Saturday and the race on Sunday. Nephrite and Jadeite were the die-hard race fans so they were not willing to miss a day. Rei was mostly there for moral support knowing how secretly nervous Michiru was.

The first practice was already over and most people were just milling about waiting for the second practice run to begin.

"So, Michiru-san are you still nervous about your first race?"

"Jade!" Rei scolded.

"Gomen." Jadeite said ducking as if about to be stuck. "Don't worry Michiru. It's really much safer than you think. Once you see how skilled the drivers are you'll be able to enjoy it." He assured.

"I don't think I'll even know what's going on." Michiru answered.

"It's all about understanding the circuit." Nephrite said, leaning on the rail at the front of the Grandstand. "Don't worry I'll talk you through it."

The drivers for the second practice lap were getting ready. One by one they announced the racer, team and country.

"Driving once again for Vodafone McLaren Mercedes, UK's Lewis Hamilton."

"He was the winner last year." Nephrite informed Michiru.

"Driving for Ekelson Wireless Finland's Klaus Alhainen."

"Wow, he's back?" Jadeite said moving forward.

"Who's he?" Both Rei and Michiru asked, looking at the Nordic looking man in his yellow and green team colors.

"There was some scandal earlier this year about an accident that he was involved in." Nephrite explained.

"He's a great driver though. Really daring." Jadeite said.

"Really reckless if you ask me. He's lucky he didn't get expelled for that stunt he pulled in Monaco." Nephrite grumbled.

"I can't see. I wanna see!" Hotaru complained, at being left out of the adult's conversation.

"Gomenasia chibi-chan." Nephrite leaned down and picked her up. He placed her, sitting on the rail before him, and leaning on his chest so she could get an aerial view. "Is that better?"

"Hai!"

"Be careful Hotaru." Michiru warned, seeing her excitement could barely be contained. She was already bouncing up and down.

"Don't worry, I have her." Nephrite said securing his arms around her.

"Look it's papa!" Hotaru said reaching out to Michiru.

"Driving for Mitsubishi Ryoku in his first start at home, Japan's own Tenoh Haruka!"

Michiru looked around amazed to hear the crowd chanting. "Tenoh! Tenoh!"

Haruka stepped out in her red, white and black racing jumpsuit and waved to the stands. The home crowd erupted with cheers for their Japanese native. Haruka turned around to show the crowd her logos: the three diamonds and the dragon from Ryoku's energy drink.

Hotaru was waving excitedly and Haruka looked up to find her before giving her a thumb's up sign. Hotaru returned the signal with a beaming smile.

The drivers did their warm up lap around the course just to feel out the track for the first time before getting ready at the starting line. The lights went out one by one until the signal to start. Haruka took off and went to an early lead around the first turn.

"Okay now comes the esses." Nephrite said to Michiru.

"The what?"

"The next series of five turns in a row."

"It looks like Haruka-san dropped to third." Jadeite noted.

"It's still good time though." Nephrite said as the cars began going though the Dunlop curve.

Haruka pulled forward taking the lead again as they pulled into the Degner curve. There was a lead pack of five cars each taking turns with the first position.

"I thought Haruka said time didn't matter today." Michiru asked.

"That's what they say but to make a good time still says a lot and they are on record breaking pace right now." Nephrite informed as the cars pulled out of the spoon.

"Now here comes the tricky part." Jadeite said leaning forward.

"What?" Rei asked.

"The crossover." Nephrite answered going from watching the track to watching the video feed. "It's the 130 R blind and straight into the last chicane." He informed.

"Chicane?"

"Um, turn: the Casio triangle. It's really tight." Nephrite explained.

"They are making really good time." Jadeite said excitedly. "I think Haruka-san may break the record after all."

"What the hell is he doing?" Nephrite yelled, lunging forward anxiously as the drivers pulled into the Casio triangle.

Michiru watched as the Finnish driver Klaus Alhainen rocketed forward in the tight space to cut off Haruka.

Haruka looked up to see that Alhainen trying to cut in front of her had miscalculated his space. His car fishtailed clipping the front of Haruka's car with his wing. Hitting the button for the brakes, Haruka desperately tried to reduce her speed. Haruka struggled to regain her bearings after her car was clipped but she immediately saw what was unfolding before her. The events that followed happened in such quick succession that Haruka barely had time to react.

The Finnish car's tire blew out from the hit causing it to spin and do a full 180 turn. The front of his car smashed into Haruka's and she was knocked to the side. Her car jerked upwards, the front lifting off the ground. She could hear the pop from in front of her as the tire blew off and her car immediately flipped over. Unable to see, Haruka could only feel her body being upside down and turned in all directions as the car repeatedly flipped over, bouncing as it traveled. There was nothing she could do but ride it out. She could hear the loud cracks as her car broke apart sending pieces and tires flying in all directions. Each time her car connected to the ground, she could feel the impact to her body. The car was already filled with black smoke. Coughing as the hot smoke burned her throat and infiltrated her lungs, Haruka could feel the pain in her chest, as the smoke arrested her lungs and her head getting heavy from a lack of oxygen. The last thing she remembered was hearing a loud snap and feeling the searing heat as if her leg was sliced before hitting her head.

Michiru screamed, watching in horror as Haruka's car, billowing black then white smoke rolled across the track. All four tires had gone in separate directions and both the front and back wings had ripped off the car and were littered across the track. The, cockpit, the body of the car surrounding Haruka, was the only part still in tact. It crashed hard into the wall, before finally coming to a stop.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? **Review** and let me know. Are you surprised. I hope you didn't see that coming. I wanted to start off with a bang but I always had that ending from when I first thought of the story so it's not that much of a ploy, lol. Hope you enjoyed all the firefly goodness and didn't think it was too slow. Meanwhile, I had to do so much F1 research for just _this_ chapter that I think I may be a fan now,lol. Okay that's all. Please **review** now ;


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thanks for all the great reviews that I got for the first chapter that gave me all the warm and fuzzies and some made me laugh out loud. I can only hope I shall continue to get 'I hate you's' that actually mean I did well, lol. Sorry all my Haru lovers but I had the scene for that accident in my head before I wrote the chapter. And welcome back to to all my Horizon reviewers it's good getting to hear from you again. I missed you, lol. If you are new I hope I can write well enough to get you to keep reading...and reviewing...ahem. Okay so thank you to: **Nightfall5029, Tripower, UltimateSk8erXD, petiyaka, McFleet, Readersama, tototo, SeraEris, lostinhersong, ShadowClub, James Birdsong, Proz-milo, Icywindbreeze, xXxsailorFanxXx, ilovemichiru25, imp4ever, Beaguru, StormBrsinger, Rukaangel, qtsoul, harukalover, Ryoko05, CoOkiE86, Neptunekitten1, imjce, xXHakaishaXx, krugern, dream, devil chocolate-chan.**

Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Michiru sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Nephrite, Jadeite and Rei had accompanied Michiru and Hotaru to the hospital. They were soon joined by Usagi who arrived in tears after seeing the report on the news. The entire group sat in uncomfortable silence. No one knew what to say to alleviate the tension redolent between them.

Michiru looked at the clock again. Thirteen hours. Haruka was taken to Tokyo Memorial hospital in the helicopter and immediately into the OR. She was surgery for five hours and had been in recovery ever since. The only concern was that Haruka still had not woken up. No one knew if it was due to the accident, the anesthesia or something as simple as exhaustion, all they knew was that Haruka still had not opened her eyes. The doctors had momentarily ejected them from the room so they could run some more tests.

"Hotaru-chan do you need to potty?" Usagi asked suddenly.

Hotaru did not respond.

Michiru looked over at her and could see Hotaru's legs bouncing as she sat uncomfortably. She scolded herself for not paying better attention. She was so focused on herself and her concern for Haruka that she did not even realize that it had been hours since Hotaru went to the bathroom or since she had eaten.

"You need to go Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru just shook her head. "I can wait." She said softly, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Come on Hotaru," Michiru said rising to her feet. "I have to go too."

"But-"

"Come on." Michiru ordered gently, holding her hand out to her. "I promise we will come right back and check on Haruka."

Hotaru conceded and let Michiru lead her to the restroom. After they were finished, Michiru went to the vending machine near the lobby so she could get Hotaru something to eat. There was no way she could even think about food right now but she needed to make sure that Hotaru was okay. It was not the best or most healthy cuisine but it was sustenance. As they turned the corner to make their way back to the Haruka's room to see if they would be allowed inside, Michiru heard the commotion in the lobby.

"I don't give a damn what your policy is. I want to know about my daughter!"

"Ojiji." Hotaru whispered, stopping in her tracks.

"What did you say?" Michru asked, looking down at her.

Hotaru turned around and began walking towards the lobby but Michiru tightened her grasp on her hand.

"No, Hotaru-chan. That's the wrong way. You'll get lost." Michiru said.

Hotaru turned back to face her with the most fierce expression Michiru had ever seen on the normally even-tempered child's face that showed that she would not be denied.

"No!" Hotaru growled ripping her hand from Michiru's grasp. She immediately broke into a sprint as she ran toward the lobby, ignoring Michiru's calls, and the fact that she was pursuing her.

"Ojiji!" Hotaru screamed.

Tenoh Hiroshi looked up from the desk and stopped his rant in time to see his waif of a granddaughter running towards him.

"Hotaru!?" He reached down and scooped her up as she threw herself into his arms.

"Ojiji, Haruka-papa won't wake up. She won't wake up!" Hotaru explained frantically.

"It's all right hime-chan. Jiji's here. I'll make everything better." Her grandfather said, pulling her into his embrace.

"Hiroshi!" His wife scolded him with a word. She did not want him making promises to Hotaru before they knew the situation or Haruka's condition.

"Um, Tenoh-sama?" Michiru said cautiously. She had only seen Haruka's father's picture and this was not the way she wanted to meet her lover's parents.

"Hai, who are you?" He answered looking at Michiru over Hotaru's shoulder.

"I am Kaioh Michiru." She said with a bow.

"Oh, Kaioh-sama!" The nurse at the desk said relieved. "I am sorry but I didn't know who-"

"It's fine. I will take it from here." Michiru assured. She turned to Haruka's parents, nervously. "Please follow me. I can take you both to Haruka's room."

"Arrigato. Anyone would think I was asking the location of Sun Tzu's lost manuscripts." He grumbled for the nurse's benefit, as he began following Michiru.

"How is she? How is my daughter?" Tenoh Ayame asked distraught.

"I…I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet." Michiru answered. Seeing that the distraught look on Haruka's mother's face became more pronounced, Michiru continued. "She's stable. The doctor said we just have to wait but he has confidence in her recovery."

"Oh, Ayame-kaa-san!" Usagi screamed rushing over to them, as the group arrived in the waiting room.

"Usagi-chan." Tenoh Ayame sighed embracing her. "Please you must tell me how she is? What is going on?"

"Oh, we don't know. I mean they told us she is recovering but they kicked us out to run some more tests."

"That is about the same as what this nurse told us." Tenoh Ayame added.

"Nurse?" Usagi looked around for the nurse, until her eyes fell of Michiru again and her white tailored dress. "Oh…actually Michiru-chan is-"

"Kaioh-sama you can come back inside now." An orderly said entering the waiting room.

"Arrigato."

"Tenoh-sama, Tenoh-san I'll take you to see Haruka." Michiru said to them.

"Come on Usagi-chan. I may need your support for this and you are closer to Haruka than anyone." Ayame said locking arms with Usagi. "But, you are not allowed to cry. I am holding on by a thread as it is."

"Hai. I promise." Usagi answered nodding. She looked at Michiru and shrugged her shoulders.

Michiru watched the interaction of Usagi and Haruka's mother in wonder. It was obvious that Usagi and Haruka were much closer than she had realized. The group entered the room to find Ami looking over Haruka's chart.

"Oh, Michiru-chan you are back."

"Hai, Ami-chan Haruka's parents are here to see her."

Tenoh Ayame immediately rushed over to the bed to her daughter's unconscious body, while Tenoh Hiroshi stood like a guard at a post after crossing the threshold of the room.

"She… hasn't woken up?" He asked.

"No, Tenoh-sama." Ami answered.

"All, that nonsense about the car being indestructible and the helmets being able to protect her from any blow." Ayame grumbled, looking at her daughter sadly as she gingerly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, apparently a part of the car broke off and struck her on the head with more impact than expected." Michiru answered, reiterating what little she knew. Nephrite and Jadeite went out of their way to give her all the safety information in their attempts to ensure her that Haruka would be fine after all.

"Where is the doctor?" Tenoh Hiroshi asked.

"Um, Mamo-chan is the attending but he had to go away." Usagi answered nervously.

"Well, that is ridiculous. How could he just leave without explaining anything to us?" He exploded.

"Hiroshi." His wife warned, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"I am afraid that doctor Chiba was called away on a code and had to go immediately." Ami explained. "Don't worry Tenoh-sama I can answer all of the questions you have."

"I don't want to talk to another nurse. I want to talk to a doctor."

"Actually, Tenoh-sama I am a doctor."

"A little girl like you is a doctor?"

"Hai, I am an intern here at the hospital."

"Well, then you are an intern not a _doctor_. Does this hospital not have any real doctors? Where does all of our money go?"

"With all due respect Tenoh-sama I am perfectly qualified to answer your questions."

"Look, I want you to do down that hallway and find me a real, bonafide, fully qualified doctor. Is that possible? I do not want someone who is still training."

"Otou-san…"

"I want someone who-"

"…stop… tormenting… the staff."

"Ruka!" Michiru screamed. Before anyone else had a chance to process what had just happened, Michiru ran across the room and threw herself on Haruka frantically kissing her face.

"Aww, Michi." Haruka said with a strained laugh.

"Oh, gomen. Gomenasai." Michiru apologized, pulling away from her. She immediately leaned forward again and placed her lips against her lover's. "I was so worried. I was so scared." She said softly running her fingers through Haruka's hair.

"I'm sorry Michi." Haruka said with her crooked smile. Her head was swimming with the medicinal cocktail from the IV and her entire body felt like it was throbbing. She had to concentrate to even see straight. At this point Michiru was little more than an Aquamarine blur but her focus was gradually getting better.

After Tenoh Ayame recovered from the surprise of seeing the 'nurse' kissing her daughter she rushed forward and did the same.

"Oh, my baby!" Ayame sighed, then her face fell and she leaned forward cupping Haruka's cheeks. "I told you I hated those stupid cars of yours." She scolded before giving her a kiss.

"Hai, gomen." Haruka mumbled admonished. She looked around concerned. "Ho…Hotaru?"

"She's here."

"I'm sorry Tenoh-san, Michiru but if you could please allow me to examine Haruka." Ami interrupted as she approached them.

The two women reluctantly stepped back looking at each other with recognition for the first time. Tenoh Hiroshi was still rooted in position, trying to recover from the shock of seeing his daughter being kissed so passionately by another woman. Though he knew about his daughter's 'lifestyle' he had never witnessed it, and he had been quite satisfied with that. If he did not witness it personally he could always pretend it away, or that it was some sort of phase after all. But, the image of Haruka lips against Michiru's was now permanently imprinted in his brain. With Hotaru still in his arms, Hiroshi just clung to her tighter.

"So," He began, looking at Michiru in displeasure. "You are Haruka's…you know?"

"Hai. Kaioh Michiru." She said once again.

"And how long has this…this _thing_ been going on?" He asked.

"Um," Michiru nervously looked back at Haruka, who had conveniently fallen asleep again. Great, Michiru thought. This meeting was getting better and better. "I believe it has been about six months or-"

"Six months!" Tenoh Ayame exclaimed. She turned to Usagi with an indignant expression. "Usagi-chan, did you know about this?"

"Hai, Ayame-kaa-san." Usagi answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I…I kinda thought…that you already knew." Usagi continued nervously. She dropped her head and turned away, mumbling under her breath. "Because somebody swore to me that she was finally going to tell you."

Michiru and Tenoh Ayame both gasped at the news, as Usagi had never been particularly good and whispering. Usagi's jaw dropped realizing that she had been overheard.

"Hehe, what I meant was…Michiru is a really nice girl. I'm sure you'll love her." Usagi said with a smile.

* * *

The group stayed in the hospital room in uncomfortable silence as Haruka had fallen asleep again. This time there was less worry because Ami explained that she was not unconscious but only asleep because of the medication. Haruka had a broken left arm, a broken right leg, several broken ribs and because of it a punctured lung. They all sat waiting impatiently until she had finally woken up again.

"Hotaru, do you want to see Haruka now?" Tenoh Hiroshi asked seeing her surreptitiously watching Haruka from the corner they sat in.

Hotaru just shook her head.

Michiru, Usagi and Tenoh Ayame were crowded around Haruka's bed trying to engage her in conversation now that she was more coherent.

"Come on Hotaru-chan. Everything is okay now." Tenoh Hiroshi ensured.

Hotaru still looked at Haruka apprehensively as her Ojiji took her and gently placed her on the bed straddling Haruka. She sat on Haruka's hips, as per the latter's instructions, where her weight would cause Haruka the least pain.

"What's the matter hime-chan? Don't you want to talk to me?" Haruka asked, her voice still raspy from the tube that was recently removed from her mouth.

Hotaru was silent, looking down at her hands as her fingers played with the fabric of Haruka's hospital gown.

"Are you angry with me?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru slowly shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

Hotaru just stayed silent.

Haruka sighed, and using her good arm gently stroked Hotaru's cheek. "It's okay hime-chan. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

They sat silent for a few minutes.

Tenoh Hiroshi stepped forward to take Hotaru back but Haruka inconspicuously signaled for him to wait. Haruka knew her daughter and that Hotaru would speak when she was ready.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes while everyone in the room tried to force a conversation and pretend that they were not also waiting in anticipation.

"You," Hotaru began softly, not looking up. "You wouldn't wake up. We…we were here for a really long time…" Hotaru whispered, her fingers twisting the fabric indicating her distress. "And…and you wouldn't wake up."

"Ah, I see. And that made you scared?" Haruka asked gently.

Hotaru nodded slowly. "I…I thought you were going to leave." She whispered.

"Leave? Where would I go without you? Why would you think that?" Haruka asks tilting Hotaru's chin so she could see her face.

"B-because… mommy went to sleep in the hospital… and _she_ never waked up." Hotaru said as the tears began streaming down her face. Her hands made little fists as they clutched Haruka's gown. "Mommy left us and we never saw her again. I didn't want Haruka-papa to leave me too. I didn't want you to go away and never wake up again." Hotaru explained, her voice getting louder as she cried, leaving the entire room silent.

"Oh, my hime-chan. I'm so sorry." Haruka said finally understanding and pulling Hotaru to her. "I'm sorry I scared you, Hotaru. I promise I will never leave you. Didn't we tell mommy that we'd be together forever?" She whispered.

Hotaru, still crying, just nodded her head into Haruka's chest.

"Well then, there's nothing to cry about is there?"

Hotaru just shakes her head in acceptance.

"Don't worry hime-chan. Nothing can ever separate us. I promise." Haruka said before kissing the top of her head.

It did not take long for Hotaru to fall asleep. It was well past her bedtime and the stress of the day had finally caught up with her.

"Now Haruka I understand that you needed to talk to Hotaru but you really shouldn't have her lying on you like that." Ami began. "I know it must hurt."

"I'll be alright." Haruka answered trying to mask her grimace.

"Of course you will. But, all the same you need your rest. This dose of medicine I gave you will make you fall asleep again soon so you all should say your goodbyes now." Ami ordered.

"Goodbyes?" Tenoh Hiroshi said in shock.

"But we just got here. She just woke up." Tenoh Ayame said moving forward.

"I am sorry Tenoh-samas but Haruka needs her rest if she is to recover. And I think it would be beneficial if you all did the same. I recommend that you all go home and get some sleep."

"But-" Michiru began.

"Visiting hours begin at 10am." Ami continued. "Now I will give you a few minutes to say goodbye while I get a nurse to prepare Haruka's IV for the night."

The group watched as Ami exited the room.

"Well, Haru-kun I'll come back and see you tomorrow." Usagi said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Odango." Haruka mumbled.

Usagi looked around and the group and after an uncomfortable goodbye made a quick exit.

The Tenohs and Mihciru stood around Haruka's bed uncomfortably.

"Well, Haruka," her mother began. "We'll, do what the doctor says and let you get some rest. We'll just take Hotaru home with us and bring her back in the morning."

"No okaa-san." Haruka began. "Arigato, but I think Hotaru will feel better if she gets to sleep in her own bed tonight."

"Oh, so you want us to stay at your house then?" Ayame asked.

"No it's fine, Michiru can stay with her."

"She can?" Ayame said surprised.

"I can?" Michiru said in the same tone.

"Hai." Haruka answered.

"But…but are you sure?" Michiru asked nervously. She stooped down closer to Haruka so she could speak more softly. "Are you sure Hotaru wouldn't rather stay with your parents than with me? Are you sure it is a good idea for me to be…alone with her…I never have before. What if…what if I don't know what to do?"

"You'll be fine. She's not as scary as she looks, you know." Haruka struggled to smile as the medicine was beginning to affect her.

"But, don't you think she'd rather stay here with you? We can stay in the waiting room." Michiru offered.

"No." Haruka said firmly, as she looked down at her sleeping child. "She's spent too much time in hospitals."

"Okay then." Michiru conceded, seeing the serious expression on Haruka's face.

"Don't worry Michi…I have faith in you." Haruka said seeing the doubtful expression on Michiru's.

"Haruka are you certain this is the best idea?" Her mother questioned looking from Michiru to Hotaru. "I mean it is obvious that your friend doesn't want to take care of Hotaru-"

"I never said I didn't want to-"

"Of course not dear, but all the same perhaps Hotaru would feel more comfortable if she was with family rather than with someone she hardly knows. I mean no offense dear," Ayame said turning to her. "But, perhaps your concerns are valid. After all if you do not feel capable of-"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of Hotaru for one night…or for as long as Haruka needs me to." Michiru answered returning to her normal height.

"Well, if that is really what Haruka really wants…" Ayame said looking to Haruka who gave no response.

"Perhaps, we should just take the girls home so we can all get some sleep." Tenoh Hiroshi said as he gently began taking Hotaru from Haruka.

"Hmm, mmm…no…papa." Hotaru said struggling as she woke up.

"Hey, it's okay hime-chan." Haruka reassured, cradling her face in her hand. "Ojiji is going to take you and Michiru home now."

"No, I wanna stay with you." She said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"No, this is not a good place for you to stay." Haruka answered.

"But I-"

"But, you can come back first thing in the morning, okay."

"Okay." Hotaru softly agreed. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. "Feel better Haruka-papa."

Once again Haruka had to stifle her pain as Hotaru hugged her tightly. Suddenly her body felt warm. The warmth began in her chest and radiated around her torso. It must've been the medicine for Haruka was certain that she saw a glow between Hotaru's body and hers, before she fell asleep.

* * *

Michiru lay in Haruka's bed unable to sleep. The final moments of the race kept replaying in her mind. Then there was the monumental meeting of Haruka's parents which did not go at all as she had imagined or planned. It was the longest car ride ever on the way home. Haruka's mother looked as though she was still racked with doubt about leaving her granddaughter with Michiru. But, Michiru didn't blame her. She was racked with doubt as well. Luckily, Hotaru fell asleep again on the way home. Haruka's father brought her inside and placed her in bed and Haruka's mother helped change her. All Michiru was worried about was what would happen tomorrow when she and Hotaru woke up. Though they got along quite well, they had not exactly established a solid relationship yet and it was the first time the pair would be alone together. From what Ami had said, Haruka would be in the hospital for at least a week. Did Haruka want her to stay with Hotaru the entire time? Would Hotaru consent to that? Would Haruka's mother?

There was a soft knock at the door interrupting Michiru's thoughts. The door creaked as it slowly opened to reveal a tiny figure standing in the shadow of the doorway.

"Hotaru-chan?" Michiru said sitting up in bed. "Is everything all right?"

Hotaru did not respond but looked down to her feet.

"You can't sleep." Michiru said knowingly.

Hotaru shook her head in refusal. "But…koneko-chan…" She trailed off softly.

"Well," Michiru began, with a smile. "I'm having a little trouble sleeping myself. Does koneko-chan want to stay the night with me?"

Hotaru hesitated a bit before she slowly walked to the bed and climbed in. She settled in as Michiru adjusted the covers around her.

"Is this better?" Michiru asked.

"Un, but… I think…koneko-chan would feel better if you tell her a story too." Hotaru said turning to face her.

"Oh, she would," Michiru said stroking the hair from Hotaru's face. "What kind of story does koneko-chan want?"

"Hmm…she wants a new story."

"A new story?" Michiru lay silently for a while thinking about what this new story would be. "Okay. Once upon a time there was a princess."

"I like princesses...I mean koneko-chan likes them." Hotaru amended.

"Well, that's good." Michiru said grinning. "But this princess was different. She lived in a magical forest because she was a firefly."

"Like me?"

"Hai! And the firefly lived in the magical forest with her papa the king who was a…ladybug."

"A ladybug?!" Hotaru said laughing, imagining Haruka as a ladybug.

"Oh, you like that?" Michiru said laughing as well.

"Hai. What kind of bug are you?" Hotaru asked eagerly.

"Hmm, I don't know…maybe a bumblebee?"

"No…not a bumblebee." Hotaru disagreed, closing her eyes.

"Okay…what should I be then?" Michiru asked, stroking her hair.

"Umm…a butterfly." Hotaru said through her yawn.

"Why a butterfly?"

"Because butterflies are pretty…and I like…butter…flies." Hotaru said snuggling closer to Michiru.

Michiru looked down at Hotaru amazed as the little girl fell asleep against her. She could feel the tug in her heart as she looked at Hotaru's sleeping face and knew that in that moment everything had changed. Somehow, all the unease and the restlessness that Michiru had been feeling was gone now, and all she wanted to do was make this little girl happy. Perhaps, this is what Haruka had in mind, Michiru thought smiling. She leaned forward and gently kissed Hotaru's forehead before settling beside her.

* * *

Michiru awoke to find herself alone in bed. Oh no, she thought. One night and I lost Haruka's daughter. She's going to kill me if anything happens to her. Michiru sprang from the bed. Her mind was spiraling with all the horrible ways she could imagine an unsupervised six year old hurting themselves.

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru!" She called running down the stairs, after checking Hotaru's room. "Hotaru!"

"Ohayo!" Hotaru said beaming, as she sat at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"Hotaru what do you mean going off on your own like that?" Michiru scolded her. "And I know you are not allowed to use the kitchen by yourself so how did you make breakfast?"

"I didn't make breakfast!" Hotaru said with a frown at being scolded so early in the morning. "Baba made breakfast."

"Baba?" Michiru said confused. She looked up too see Haruka's parents standing at the threshold of the kitchen and the dining room. "Oh. Ohayo Gozaimasu."

"There was no reason to yell at Hotaru," Ayame said walking past Michiru toward her granddaughter.

"I didn't yell. I didn't mean to yell. I was worried when I could not find her. Gomenasai Hotaru-chan." Michiru apologized.

"It's okay." Hotaru said smiling, with the easy forgiveness inherent in children.

"Well, all the same," Ayame began.

"Sit down and have breakfast." Tenoh Hiroshi said interrupting his wife.

"Arigato, but I am not really hungry. I think." Michiru answered.

"When was the last time you ate?" Tenoh Hiroshi asked.

"I…I don't know."

"Sit down. It will do you no good to get sick as well."

"But-"

"And if you are supposed to take care of Hotaru you need to make sure you take care of yourself don't you think?" He said gently.

"Hai." Michiru said with a grateful bow before taking a seat. She felt uncomfortable sitting and having breakfast with Haruka's parents, especially since she was still dressed in her nightclothes.

"I'm sorry I was not awake to receive you. If you had called I would have been able to prepare." Michiru began. She looked over and saw the indignant expression on Tenoh Ayame's face. "Not that you have to call before you come to Haruka's house. I didn't mean that. She is your daughter after all." She looked back down at her plate and finished her breakfast in silence.

* * *

The Tenohs, Michiru and Hotaru arrived at the hospital at ten 'o clock exactly. One thing Tenoh Ayame could do well was plan. As they began walking toward the front doors of the building, they noticed the crowd gathered.

"What is going on?" Ayame asked, clutching Hotaru's hand tighter.

The crowd looked up at the sound and immediately rushed toward them.

"Tenoh-sama is it true that Tenoh Haruka is really a woman? Is she really your daughter?" A reporter said thrusting a camera and microphone in his face.

"How long have you known about your daughter's double life?" Asked another.

"Kaioh-sama is it true that you and Tenoh Haruka are in a romantic relationship?" Another reporter asked doing the same to Michiru. She was soon surrounded by several more.

"Did you know that Tenoh was really a woman or was she lying to you as well?" One reporter asked.

"Kaioh-sama how long have you been a lesbian?" Asked another.

"Is Tenoh your first relationship with a woman?"

"How do you think your fans will react to the news of you and Tenoh?"

"Do you have anything to say about your relationship with Tenoh?"

"All right, that is enough!" Tenoh Hiroshi said putting his arm around Michiru and leading her into the building. "This is a violation of privacy."

"What's going on? Why are all the people yelling about papa?" Hotaru asked.

"It's nothing hime-chan." Hiroshi picked her up as he glanced back through the double doors at the crowd of reporters outside. He looked and saw the stunned expression on Michiru's face. "Are you okay?"

"I...I need to talk to Haruka." Michiru said, trembling. She and Haruka had discussed it. Due to them both having high profile careers and Haruka having a young child, they had been very careful about protecting the details of their relationship. They had been so careful that Michiru never thought that they would be exposed. The assumption that Haruka was a man also made things much easier to navigate. But that was obviously no longer the case. If everyone did not yet know that Tenoh Haruka was a woman, they soon would. And considering Michiru attended the race with her and went to the hospital, their relationship was also uncovered.

They were essentially being outed twice and Michiru was _not_ prepared for it.

* * *

Hope you guys aren't disappointed in this chapter. There was more I wanted to do but it would've made it much too long and I wanted to post it. So, I'm going to start on chapter three. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys…sorry it tool so long. I've been really busy with work and such but I hope you are not too mad at me…and still interested. I really do have big plans ;**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You know normally I make comments but I just got a root canal and so just posting and going to bed ;**

* * *

When Michiru, Hotaru and the Tenoh's arrived in Haruka's room they found her awake, with her food before her—untouched—as she sat watching the news.

"Papa!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Hey hime-chan." Haruka said, glad to have something to smile about that day.

"You're awake." Hotaru said climbing onto the bed to join her. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am now that you are here." Haruka answered, causing her daughter to smile. "Did you have a good night with Michiru."

"Hai! She told me a story and then I had a dream that Michiru-ma—look papa you're on TV!"

"I know." Haruka sighed, glancing at the television. She promptly changed the channel in search of cartoons to distract Hotaru.

The top story, on every channel so far, whether it was news, sports or entertainment, involved the racing weekend, in general, the previous day's accident, in particular, and the sensational discovery that Tenoh Haruka was actually a woman. It seemed nothing else was happening in Japan. The entire country seemed to be in turmoil over the controversial news and everyone had an opinion about it. Networks did polls, some reporters interviewed people on the streets to gain public opinion, while other's had entire half hour roundtable discussions about the discovery of Tenoh Haruka's sex, the impact it would or _should_ have on her career, the racing world, and the country in general. Each show made certain to extend an invitation to the enigmatic Tenoh to come forward and explain her story to the public.

There were some of Haruka's fans and peers who showed their support such as Mori-san, who was well respected in the Japanese racing world, while her sponsors' only comments were that they had none. The general public opinion was outrage. How could Japan's favorite son be Millionaire Tenoh Hiroshi's _daughter?_ The Tenoh press issued a statement about this being a family matter and respecting their privacy. No one challenged Tenoh Hiroshi once he issued a command.

There were also lines of speculations as Haruka had been linked to several women, in the past, including well known models and socialites. Questions naturally arose as the speculators tried to ascertain whether these women knew the truth about Haruka's identity. The press pursued several of the women for comments but was met with inconclusive results. After all, if these women admitted they knew the truth, it would call their own sexuality into question. Some respectable ladies in society found it was far easier to claim innocence, and stated that their virtue had not permitted them the opportunity to get _close_ enough to Haruka to learn that she was really a woman. Haruka grinned at that. Others, realizing that the publicity from their connection to Haruka could assist their own career, gave coy answers in response. These were mere scraps to the press. They were not interested in the past. They were interested in the present. And the woman they were most interested in, at present, was Michiru, who stood silently against the wall, still in shock.

"Look, we can find a way to spin this." Nagato Katashi, Haruka's manager was in the room trying to work out some damage control. "We can talk about the sexism in the racing world, you know the invisible shelf and all that—I like where this is going," he said excitedly. "You were _forced_ to misrepresent yourself for your own safety, so this really isn't your fault at all, you are simply a product of the environment. I mean how many other female F-1 racers are there? I mean it's brilliant. Just a few interviews of that and we will have the Formula-One committee eating out of our palms, especially with everyone talking about the possibility of that American girl joining the formula-one circuit we could come out of this making you the hero. It's brilliant!" He said proudly looking around the room for affirmation.

"It is ridiculous." Tenoh Hiroshi said, incensed. "I am calling our lawyers."

"Otou-sama," Haruka began. "You can keep the dogs leashed for a little while longer. I'm sure this whole thing will just blow over…eventually."

"Blow over? You have an entire sideshow outside the hospital trying to-"

"Hiroshi," Tenoh Ayame warned, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder as she moved closer. "Your father may be right. I am not certain this thing shall blow over Haruka. Do you hear what they are saying about you?" She ended with a whisper.

"They are not saying anything that isn't true, okaa-san." Haruka answered.

"What are they saying?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing important hime-chan." Haruka answered, turning up the volume on the television.

"So, this ridiculous story is a better idea?" Tenoh Hiroshi continued gesturing to Nagato-san.

"It's a great idea," Nagato piped in excitedly. "I-"

"It's a stupid idea, Naga-san. I'm not saying any of that crap."

"Haruka!" Her mother scolded, glancing at Hotaru.

"Sumimasen," Haruka said automatically.

"Well, you have to say something." Nagato continued.

"Absolutely not! You will say nothing at all."

Everyone turned to the door as the small man boldly entered the room and joined the conversation as though he had been a part of it all along.

"Suzuki-san?" Michiru said stunned.

"Tenoh cannot say anything without my approval." Suzuki said and to Michiru's surprise, he was speaking directly to Haruka.

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded. "And how did you get in here?"

"You will be surprised where a little manners and charm will get you, hai Michiru!"

"Hai, Suzuki-san!" Michiru responded. Realizing her automatic response and feeling Haruka's eyes watching her, she dropped her head embarrassed.

"I am Suzuki Daisuke," he introduced, with a bow. "And I am here to protect the interests of Kaioh-san. Now, since this revelation of your true gender has put her career in jeopardy I think it is in our best interest to guide the direction of your actions so it does not cause any more damage her livelihood."

"Suzuki-san!" Michiru looked at the expression on Haruka's face. Se quickly rushed to the bed beside them. "He didn't mean it like that Ruka."

"What I mean Mi-chan is that simply because your…your…friend's true identity has been revealed that is no reason we need to also reveal the nature of this relationship and expose you to such negative public opinion as well. And _you_ should be more conscious of your actions." Suzuki scolded Michiru. He sighed and with a paternal air, placed his hand on her shoulder. "I understand that your feelings are involved but that should not be allowed to cloud your judgment. You have a major concert approaching and a Gallery showing for your new collection. You cannot afford to alienate your fans now, not when we have so much riding on this. You cannot tell me that you are able to give up everything that you have worked for and everything you care about in one shot, and not regret it." He concluded.

"Well," Haruka began. "They already threw me under the bus for being dishonest so I figure-"

"Maybe he has a point." Michiru, unable to denounce Suzuki's words, simply said quietly.

"Perhaps you two should have a moment to talk this over." Suzuki said, with a confident smile. He knew Michiru. She was very logical.

"Perhaps you two should talk. Michiru needs to think about her career after all." Tenoh Ayame said too supportively. "Come on Hotaru-chan. Let's go down to the gift shop and get something for Haruka."

"Hai!" Hotaru agreed.

"Come on Hiroshi." She ordered after removing Hotaru from Haruka's bed.

"I think I should-"

"Hiroshi!"

The group disbursed with the grandparents taking Hotaru down the hall and the managers exiting the room and waiting impatiently at the door.

They left the pair in silence.

* * *

"Chiba-sensei,"

"Ami-chan it's just us." Mamoru said laughing as he joined her in the cafeteria. "You don't have to call me sensei or Chiba for that matter."

"Sensei," Ami said placing her fork into her salad. "I have known you for nearly half my life and you are married to one of my best friends, the only way this is to work is if we maintain very stringent lines of authority when at the hospital so I am not treated with and you could not be accused of any favoritism."

"All right Muzino-san." Mamoru said raising his hand in defeat. "Do these rules apply to lunch? Am I still allowed to sit with my residents, one of whom may or may not happen to be an old friend?"

"Hai, of course you may join me." Ami said blushing. "Gomenasai Mamoru-san."

"Is everything all right? You seem a little on edge?"

Ami didn't respond.

"Just a question from a concerned sensei." Mamoru said with a smile.

"Well, there is something that has been bothering me today but…"

"But?" Mamoru asked, finally taking a bite of his sandwich. He began to chew, absently wondering if his medical training afforded him enough knowledge to ascertain exactly how old egg-salad can be before it gives you food poisoning.

"But, I don't really know how to explain it." Ami said.

"I don't understand."

"Well," Ami began, her hands floating before her as if she were holding something invisible. She tilted her head, with a confused expression as she seemed to examine it.

Mamoru looked on, amused, as Ami seemed to compare the invisible thing to another invisible thing.

"It doesn't make any sense," Ami muttered softly, as if to herself.

"I agree." Mamoru said, wrenching his face as he took another bite. "Care to elaborate?"

"Haruka's x-rays." Ami finally said with a sigh.

"What about them?"

"They do not make any sense."

"You are going to have to give me a little more to go on Ami—Muzino-san." Mamoru said rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ami asked following him.

"It seems neither of us will get any lunch today," he dumped the rancid sandwich in the trash, deciding that the risk outweighed the hunger. "I might as well help one of my residents and take a look at these x-rays. Maybe another set of eyes will help." Mamoru nodded to the CD of Haruka's x-rays that Ami had been unconsciously thumbing throughout their conversation.

"Hai. Arrigato." Ami said, throwing away her lunch as well.

They made their way to the radiology room where they could get a large view by utilizing the computer connected to an HD projector.

"So what is so interesting about this x-ray?" Mamoru asked as Ami loaded the disc.

"Just watch." Ami said as the picture began to load. "This is the x-ray that was taken when Haruka came into the emergency room yesterday. Do you see the broken ribs and the hairline fracture in the sternum and these other cracks in the lower ribs?"

"Yes, all compatible with an automobile crash and the positions of the seatbelts." Mamoru said stifling a yawn.

"Now, look at this one." Ami said letting another x-ray replace the first one.

"Who is this?" Mamoru asked, looking at the second x-ray of a healthy ribcage. "Why are we comparing Haruka's x-ray to this woman's?"

"Because this is Haruka's x-ray." Ami answered.

"No, I thought you said the first one was Haruka's x-ray?" Mamoru asked turning to Ami. He had obviously misheard her. He'd been working for over twenty hours after all.

"The first one is the x-ray taken yesterday when she came into the ER." Ami began showing the first picture of the damaged ribcage. She switched to the second picture. "This is the x-ray that was done on Haruka this morning."

"What?" Mamoru said turning to face her. "Muzino-san you know I have the utmost respect for you and your intelligence but that…is impossible."

"I know!" Ami screamed, finally showing her frustration. "It sounds ridiculous doesn't it? But look at this." She continued more closer to the screen.

Mamoru followed, as Ami changed the view so both x-ray's were being shown side-by-side. She took the laser pointer from her pocket.

"Do you see the broken ribs here and here?" She said highlighting it for her attending.

"Of course." Mamoru answered.

"Now, look at the second x-rays. Look at the same spots." She ordered.

Mamoru moved closer, his eyes bouncing back and forth from picture to picture.

"I see what you mean. The second set has similar marks all conducive to an injury that caused the ribs to fracture and subsequently healing."

"Only these took what six hours to heal and not six weeks." Ami stated.

"Okay. Admittedly this is… weird. But, it must be some kind of mistake. The x-ray's must have gotten switched somehow." Mamoru said his eyes still examining the exact locations of the breaks in the first x-ray and the locations of the marks in the second x-ray.

"That's what I thought. I even ran the x-rays again. Same results and look at this mark on the right clavicle." Ami said enlarging the second x-ray and moving her laser pointer.

"What is that? That was not one Haruka's injuries yesterday?" Mamoru asked.

"No."

"You see then it must be a different x-ray." He said, relieved that the mystery was solved but surprised that Ami had not figured that out herself.

"Look at this." Ami said pulling the first x-ray to the forefront again and highlighting the same spot.

"That's impossible." Mamoru said seeing the same mark on the first x-ray.

"Do you remember when we were still in high school when Haruka hurt herself at a race?" Ami asked.

"Ah," Mamoru said turning to her with understanding. "Some…some guy she beat, he pushed her off her bike or something, right?"

"Hai, and she broke her right-"

"Clavicle," Mamoru answered with a sigh. Coincidence was one thing but this was getting harder and harder to explain by calling it a mistake or a coincidence. People in the same profession usually suffer from the same types of injuries but the probability of two people having _all_ the exact same injuries was too high to consider a possibility. Of course with coincidence and all other logical explanations being ruled out as possibilities the only remaining possibility was that Haruka's ribs had healed overnight, which as Mamoru said before was _impossible_.

"Have you confided in anyone else about this?" He asked.

"As ridiculous as this sounds?" Ami asked. "I feel foolish enough saying this to you Mamoru-san and you are my friend."

"Oh, so we are friends again now." He said with a grin.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, how about we keep this between us until we can find some explanation for this."

"Okay, but you wouldn't mind if I take it home and look it over some more."

"You would not be Ami if you didn't. Now, I am starving. Can we please try to find a vending machine before we get back to rounds?"

"Hai, sumimasen." Ami said blushing. She retrieved the disc with the x-rays and they returned to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I have to do the interview Michi."

"I know." Michiru answered looking down at her hands.

"And…you know…when I do the interview…they are going to ask me about you." Haruka continued.

"I know." Michiru whispered.

"So…" Haruka began.

Haruka had no real desire to divulge her personal information to greater Japan but at this point she felt backed in a corner. She did not like that feeling. She did not like any situation where she was not in control. Perhaps, that was why she enjoyed racing so much: all that power at her command and the ability to control it.

What was worse than the feeling, was that it was all her fault. _She_ was the one who was dishonest about her sex and caused all this fallout in the first place. And, with the truth of her sex being discovered, and the betrayal that her fans were feeling, wasn't it better to reveal the truth now rather than repeating the same mistake? After all, she never actually lied about being a man. People assumed that she was a man and, as it did not affect her racing ability, she did not feel it necessary to correct them. If anyone had ever asked her directly and she denied it then that would be a _lie_.

Haruka knew that such a distinction was the darkest shade of gray. And with the press conference, that she was certain her manager was outside setting up, the last thing Haruka wanted to do was deny their relationship, only to be hounded by the paparazzi and discovered later. They would get no privacy until the press was satisfied.

"What am I telling them?" She asked.

"I…don't know." Michiru whispered again, her voice cracking.

The pair stayed in silence for a few minutes before Michiru spoke again.

"Haruka I…I'm not as brave as you. I'm not as…fearless. And, my …my career is dependent on what people think of me. My career is…it's my entire life."

"It's not your life Michi, it's your _job_." Haruka said nonchalantly.

"It's the same thing. Suzuki-san is right. My life is dependent on my job. If I lose my career, I lose _everything_, everything I have worked for and my only means of support. It's the only thing that kept me from living on the streets or that ever improved my life or made it better or-" Michiru answered.

"Everything?" Haruka mumbled, inaudibly.

"You don't understand, Haruka." Michiru continued still looking at the slender fingers that expertly finessed wood and strings into producing music, the fingers that manipulated oils and charcoal against canvases to create art. Michiru was an artist. It was what she born to do. She could not imagine not being able to do the work she loved. More than that, she didn't know how to do anything else. She could not imagine not being able to support herself with her work. What would she do? The very idea was terrifying, her hands literally trembling before her.

"You don't know, Haruka. You have no idea what it's like to have nothing. How can you? You are a Tenoh, for kami's sake. I don't have a family, Haruka. I have no one but myself to depend on." Michiru looked up in time to catch the slightly bruised look flash across Haruka's face. It was there for less than a moment and then it was gone. "I didn't mean it like that." She tried.

"No, don't worry about it, Michiru." Haruka answered, shrugging it off with her usual unaffected veneer.

Michiru was right, Haruka thought. She didn't know what it was like to have nothing. Haruka had a privileged and, more importantly, happy childhood and, though her adolescence and later her coming out strained her relationship with her father, she did have a family to support her. Once again Haruka was reminded of how little she knew about Michiru's past and more particularly her family, or lack thereof. Haruka didn't know what her life had been like…of course that was facilitated by the fact that Michiru hardly ever talked about her childhood or her family. The only person Michiru ever talked about was her father, who died when she was six.

Although Haruka did not know the particulars, she had long deduced that, in some ways, Michiru had led a more cruel life than she had. Michiru was very selective when she spoke about her past, though Haruka did not make Michiru aware that she had noticed. Certain that when Michiru was ready she would share, Haruka took the Tenoh approach and said nothing. But now, she had a disconcerting feeling that Michiru's allusion to living on the streets came from a much closer reality to Michiru than if she were being dramatic.

"Look," Nagato interrupted, opening the door, cell phone in hand. "We have to make a decision on what to say and what press releases to send out. I know this is a delicate time for both of you or whatever but we need to think about business here. If we are going to survive this, no matter what direction we decide the take then we all have to be on the same page here and decide what the story is going to be."

"Though it pains me to say it, I must agree. We cannot have your press saying one thing and our press saying another. They would skewer us for contradicting stories and made this bad situation impossibly worse." Suzuki said, stepping into the room again.

"So what are we going to tell them?" Both asked turning to Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka looked up and saw that all eyes were on her. All eyes that is… except Michiru's.

"I'll tell them… that Michiru and I are friends and the nature of our relationship has nothing to do with the public. I will say that she accompanied me to the hospital along with my other concerned friends did so it should not be cause for speculation. And then I'll move on."

"Haruka are you sure?" Michiru asked, unable to fully mask the relief in her voice.

"Of course hime-chi," Haruka said with _her _smile. "This is about accounting for my mistakes not yours. There is no reason that your life should be damaged by this as well."

"First question please." Haruka said forcing her voice to sound confident.

It took less than an hour to arrange the press conference. The press already camped out at the hospital was the first inside but the large auditorium was almost filled to capacity. Her attending physician, Mamoru, did not support the idea of a press conference so early into Haruka's recovery, but Haruka was determined. She, Michiru and their respected manager's were seated at the table on stage. The room was dim and the sound of cameras and the occasional feedback from microphones provided the soundtrack lest anyone forget that this conversation would be nationally and internationally televised.

"Tenoh-san why were you pretending to be a man?" The first reporter asked.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking." Haruka answered, with the smile and the wink she was known for.

The crowd laughed nervously. It was a combination of the jab to the reporter uncouth enough not to acknowledge her health, for the men and, for the women, it was the slightly disturbing feeling of now knowing that Haruka was a woman and still being attracted to her.

Slightly abashed, though not enough to withdraw his question, the reporter inquired after Haruka's health and promptly repeated himself.

"Yes," Haruka began with a sigh. "I would like to apologize to my fans and supporters. I never intended to be dishonest or to betray anyone by withholding my sex. It was never my intention to misrepresent myself"

"Then why did you lie?"

"I was never specifically asked if I were a woman." Haruka quantified.

"Isn't that all semantics?" Another reporter commented.

"Perhaps it is. Though I did not ever expressly state my sex, I was obviously aware of the misconception. I admit that I used that to my advantage because it was…"

Michiru stayed silent as the line of questioning was focused on Haruka. They asked about everything from why Haruka refers to herself as 'ore' rather than 'watashi', to the truth about Haruka's relation to the Tenoh's and consequently Tenoh Corp. and its subsidiaries.

"Is it true that you and Kaioh-sama are in a romantic relationship?" Another reporter from an entertainment magazine asked. That immediately introduced a new line of questioning, each reporter jockeying to pose his or her version of the same question.

Now Michiru was paying attention. Unable to look at Haruka, Michriru could feel her lover's eyes upon her. She heard Haruka imperceptible sigh and her heart contracted in pain. How could she force Haruka to do this? How could she force her to lie when this entire press conference was about just that? And this time it would be a lie. It would be an express denial to a direct question. Wouldn't that make her a liar? Or worse, to make her love lie for her. What would that make them? What would that make their relationship?

"Kaioh-san and I…"

"It's not a mistake." Michiru interrupted, turning to Haruka.

"What?" Haruka asked. Reaching forward she placed her hand over the microphone, causing another wave of feedback as she did. A perverse smile crept to her face as the reporters in the auditorium shielded their ears.

"You said this was about accounting for your mistakes and not mine," Michiru continued. "Only it's not. A mistake I mean. Being with you is not a mistake. But, denying it as if I was ashamed of it would be."

"Are you sure Michi?" Haruka asked. "This could-"

"I'm not ashamed of you Haruka. And I'm not ashamed of us. I don't want you to ever think that."

"I know that Michi, but you don't have to do this. You don't have to prove anything to me." Haruka continued. "Just because my racing career may be over that doesn't mean that you should have to give up everything."

Hearing the word 'everything' said through Haruka's lips, and the control in her voice as she said it, made Michiru gravely aware of her earlier words. Michiru could see the cloudiness in her eyes that Haruka tried to hide and knew that the decision was up to her.

Michiru slammed her hands down onto the table, exhaling as she did.

"Fine! You guys want something to write about? I'll give you something to write about." With that, Michiru turned her head to a stunned Haruka and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The room erupted with response from the delighted gasps to the disapproving groans all intertwined with the ever-present snap of the cameras and flash of the bulbs.

"Michi, what are you doing?"

It was a question being asked by both their managers as well, but Michiru ignored them.

"I'm supporting my family." Michiru gently reached forward, resting her hand on Haruka's face. "You are my family Haruka. You and Hotaru. You're everything. I'm sorry I ever made you think otherwise."

Haruka smiled her crooked smile of acceptance and leaned forward to capture Michiru's lips again.

The press conference was over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. This wasn't supposed to be this short but I figured you guys waited so long already. So basically for the 2 or 3 of you that are still interested, lol. I promise to try to double up the next chapter and half the delivery time.

Let me know what you think.

I mean **Review**.

Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! I don't know if anyone is still interested, but if you are I apologize for the ridiculously long hiatus. Can it even be called a hiatus at this point? I have had a really rough time, being laid off, going back to school, and a series of serious emotional drama with my family. It's been a lot. I just did not have the time or the ability or, honestly, the motivation to write more. I kept wanting to and trying to, but I just didn't have it. Sorry. I will try my best to write more, because it has really been paining me that this story was not complete. Added to that, the additional reviews that I have gotten since I have stopped has really inspired me to kinda get back to it (yes, that is a hint for you to **review** when you are done, lol, if you are still interested in reading more). Either way, last Friday I don't know what happened, but I just started writing. Yah! So, here's hoping the mojo stays with me.

Btw, I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the additional characters.

* * *

Haruka slowly descended the staircase; she couldn't hold onto the rail because her good arm was toward the wall, so she proceeded sideways, carefully balancing her good leg and her cane. It may have been an easier job if she had taken the crutches, but she refused. They had to fight to get her into the wheelchair to leave the hospital, and it was only Mamoru's threat that he wouldn't release her for another week that convinced her. Haruka couldn't tolerate the idea of the crutches. It was stupid and prideful; she knew that, but it reminded her too much of something that made her feel weak. It was a disturbing feeling for a woman accustomed to being in control. All she could think about was Tiny Tim.

She had bought it for over a year ago from the gift shop of the Tokyo Observatory. She was buying something for Hotaru to commemorate their trip. Then she saw it. A gaudy looking cane. It was so over the top, yet strangely appealing, with an oversized figure of a planet as the medallion. There were several, each with a different planet as its medallion, but her juvenile sense of humor could not resist the idea of people asking her what planet it was and having to answer "Uranus." As with most useless things she purchased, it remained in her office, forgotten. Since she had the opportunity, she convinced Michiru and Momaru she would use the cane instead. Now all she had to do was convince them that she _could_ use it. Besides, there was something about that cane. She could totally pull it off.

"What do you think Michi?" Haruka posed, her triumph at making it down the stairs as proof of success with her new toy.

"Haruka, you look like a Yakuza pimp." Michiru just looked away laughing.

"Really," Haruka began, moving closer to properly leer at her. She whispered, "would that make you my-"

"Finish that sentence if you want the rest of your body in a cast."

"How about I sit down now?" Haruka began to use her cane to get a safe distance from Michiru.

"Mmm, how about you do that."

It was another balancing act for Haruka to lower herself into the sofa. The deep, cocoon-like feel was not so exactly her favorite feature at the present moment—but she did not need crutches. She struggled to sit, her body finally collapsing into the sofa, as she let out a soft groan of pain. Not only were her arm and leg broken, but her muscles were still sore from the brutal beating they experienced as well. Haruka expected to be in the hospital for a few weeks, due to her ribs and internal injuries, but after a few days she felt fine—and she wanted to get out of there. Momaru and Amy, however, kept assaulting her with a seemingly endless array of x-rays, MRIs, and tests. At one point, she was not sure she would have any blood left. But her ribs and internal organs were perfectly healthy; the excruciating pain she was in the first night had all but dissipated. Since the doctors had ruled out any cerebral injuries, there was no reason to keep her hospitalized for broken bones and cuts and bruises. In the end, even Momaru had to concede.

Michiru turned away, so Haruka couldn't see her smile. She couldn't let her finish that sentence, but she did look kind of cute with her cane. When Momaru said that Haruka's injuries no longer looked as extensive as previously thought, Michiru did not know how it was possible. Neither Momaru nor Amy seemed able to explain it either. Not in any way that made sense. They seemed to be talking around something. But, it didn't matter. Michiru didn't care how it was possible, because she knew what it meant. It meant that Haruka was fine, healthy. Safe.

She returned her thoughts to the papers before her. Where was she before Haruka came in? Returning to her work, she poured over the portfolio of advertisements for apartments, and available storage units, her lease there beside them with write-ups of other apartments in the building.

"What are you doing, Michi?" Haruka asked. She had been changing channels, trying to find something to watch on television that was not about her but, after a few minutes, noticed Michiru's silence. Whatever it was, Michiru was really concentrating on something, Haruka realized. And it wasn't her. Haruka watched her lovers furrowed brow and serious expression as she focused on the pile of papers before her.

"Sorry, my lease is about to end," Michiru began, contemplating whether to re-sign her lease. It seemed like such a waste, because she was hardly there. She was thinking of moving to a smaller less expensive apartment, but, then she'd still have to deal with moving for a place she'll hardly be, so it might make more sense to stay where she was and avoid the stress of moving all together. She couldn't decide. Unfortunately, she really wanted to get out of that apartment. It was filled with so many tainted memories of and connections to her past. She sighed, still confused.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Haruka staring at but not watching the television and Michiru still looking over her papers, the sound of the channels changing in the background.

"Hey Michi?" Haruka stopped changing channels.

"Un?" Michiru said a bit absently. She had finally found one with a rooftop pool like her current apartment did. That was promising.

"What about here?" Haruka asked.

"What about here?" Michiru asked, still reading. A few of the ones she looked at had pools, but they were all indoor with restricted access. She couldn't help the preference, but the idea of a midnight swim with nothing but the water and the wind, was magical. She couldn't give that up. It was great that Haruka had a pool. While it was indoor, so it could be used in the winter, the glass enclosure had a retractable roof to let in the air or summer sun. It was one of the things that kept Michiru sane while worrying about her lover's recovery.

"I mean, what about moving… in here?" Haruka asked slowly turning her body toward her lover, her neck still too sore to move on its own.

"What?" Stunned, Michiru turned to face her. She did not expect that. "Well, I…Ruka, I…I hadn't-"

"Because… you're right." Haruka continued, interrupting Michiru's disjointed thoughts. "You are hardly at your place."

"Well…hai" Michiru agreed, still taken aback.

"And that's because you're always here, right?" Haruka continued.

"Well…hai."

"And… well I guess…I guess I've gotten used to waking up and seeing you every morning. I guess I kinda don't mind it."

"Well, when you say it like that." Michiru said grinning. Haruka was not one for grand statements and declarations, was she?

"You know what I mean. I mean I like having you here. I mean, I want you to be here. With me. Always." She ended softly.

Michiru expected Haruka to make a clever comeback after her jab. What she didn't expect was Haruka to show her sincerity instead. She was so accustomed to the racer's playful demeanor and knew that Haruka would rather say most things under the guise of a joke than admit her feelings outright. So, to see the blonde racer's teal eyes looking directly at her as the spoke so earnestly left the musician speechless.

"Well?" Haruka said, frustrated by her partner's silence. She never did that whole heart on her sleeve thing. It was not a fashion she was accustomed to wearing.

"Hai." Michiru smiled, but stifled her laughter. Haruka was still Haruka, then.

Haruka sat back into the couch, feeling a bit more relaxed somehow now that Michiru was going to make her move permanent. She smiled, liking the idea of waking up to Michiru's ocean eyes every morning. It brought on an unexpected clam, which surprised her. She did not think anything would be able to make her smile, what with her injuries, the fallout from her accident, and the fact that her racing career was essentially over; yet, somehow everything felt right, as if things were how they were supposed to be. Her eyes surreptitiously glanced to Michiru, who remained, unmoved as she continued looking over her leasing documents. Haruka knew that Michiru was no longer really paying attention to the leasing papers, and could see the smile playing at her lips.

Everything was perfect. Now she had to tell Hotaru. Hmm, how was that going to work? She would have to sit her down—no they should all three sit down together, you know get Hotaru more acquainted with the idea of them being a trio rather than Haruka being the linchpin hinging two duos. Basically she will, _they_ will tell her that Michiru will be moving in and living with them from now on. That they were going to be a family. Maybe Hotaru will like the idea. It would be nice. Maybe Hotaru could have a mama after all, she thought, her eyes still upon the aquamarine siren. Haruka smiled; she could have a Michiru-mama. She almost laughed out loud at the thought: _Michru-mama_. But, the more she said it in her head the more she liked how it sounded. Michiru-mama. She smiled, again. Of course, even though Hotaru and Michiru had been much better since their week together and Haruka's return from the Hospital, and maybe _mama_ was pushing it. She still didn't know how Hotaru would react, or what she would think or—

Ding Dong!

Lost in her own thoughts about Hotaru's acceptance of this new permanent addition to the household, Michiru jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She looked over to Haruka and could see that by her expression, she was not expecting anyone either. Putting the papers away, she quickly sprang to her feet and headed for the door. The impatient visitor rang three more times in succession after the door was not immediately opened. When Michiru opened the door, all she saw was the wavy mass of hair and the back of the woman it belonged to, as she waved at the silver Rolls Royce that began pulling out of the driveway.

"Excuse me?" Michiru said. "May I help you?"

"Well, it's about time" she said turning around, arms heavy leaden with shopping bags. The bags, Michiru did not notice, it was the beauty of her face. She was stunning. Sharp cheekbones, angular jaw, pert lips, and sparkling teal eyes, all capped with waves that undulated like sand dunes past her shoulders. She smiled, eyes surveying Michiru head to foot, as well. "You must be the woman."

Michiru had seen her picture before, but a photograph certainly did not do her justice. Seeing her in person, and the features of her lover in this more feminine frame, made Michiru appreciate Haruka's beauty even more.

"Kaioh, Michiru," she introduced herself, with a bow. "Come in. Let me help you with the bags"

"If I let go of anything, I will lose it all," she said with a laugh, and then stepping inside began to sing. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Oh no," came the groan from the family room.

"Oh, there you are." She said running into the room. Dropping her bags onto the floor, she sprang to the sofa. "Aww, how is my imotou!"

"Oi! Hiroko…onee-san…yamatte!" Haruka complained, as Hiroko, throwing her arms around Haruka's shoulders, began frantically kissing her cheeks. .

"How can you say that Haru-chan? You could have died," Hiroko reminded her with a pout.

"Stop calling me Haru-chan!" Haruka complained, using her good arm to wipe off the lipstick that she knew was on her cheek.

"Aww, Haru-chan," Hiroko said with a smile, nuzzling her face closer to that of her disgruntled younger sister.

Michiru looked on with a combination of confusion and amusement. She had heard about Haruka's sister, but watching their interaction was priceless. Practically identical in physical features, in appearance and action, they were nothing alike. They looked like opposite sides of the same coin. Haruka looked so annoyed and uncomfortable, even though deep down Michiru was sure she was happy to see her onee-san. Still, it was funny to see the racer put off her game.

"Hiroko san, would you like me to get you some tea?" Michiru offered, as she began picking up the shopping bags Hiroko had strewn about the living room floor. She was certainly like Haruka with her inability to clean up. "I see you have done a lot of shopping."

"It's what she does best," Haruka grumbled.

"At least my pastime does not cause a scandal," she scolded her sister.

"So, Hiroko did you just return to Japan?" Michiru quickly asked, not giving her lover the opportunity to respond. "Haruka said that you were living in Hawaii."

"Did she?" Hiroko turned to face Michiru. "Well, I am glad that she talked about me, considering she was completely useless in filling anyone in about you. Not even me! I have had to get all my information from mother."

Michiru wanted to respond to that, but considering her interactions with Haruka's mother so far, she was not eager to know what exactly Hiroko would think of her.

"Don't worry, I know mother is dramatic." She said with a laugh. " So, I hear you are an artist."

"Yes, I am." Michiru was silent again. She didn't know what to say. She did not expect that she would be this nervous but every time she was around a Tenoh she felt as if she was on trial. Perhaps it's because she was not at all prepared to meet Haruka's sister. Then again, she was not prepared to meet Haruka's parents either. But, the disaster of that meeting only made her more uncomfortable.

"Are you any good?"

"Hiroko!"

"What?!"

"Yes, I am," Michiru answered, with a smile. Bluntness was a family trait then. "And what do you do, Hiroko?"

"Shop," Haruka answered.

"Yamatte!" Hiroko, forgetting about Haruka's injuries, slapped her sister on the arm. After apologizing and laughing and apologizing for laughing, she continued. "I do a lot of public relations for the company."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Shop and go to parties." Haruka continued with a grin.

"Oh, speaking of shopping," Hiroko remembered, going to retrieve her bags.

"Yes, you have been very busy," Michiru noted, grinning as well.

"Oh, this isn't for me," she said, with a wave. "Hotaaaruuu-chaaan!"

It took about a minute, but soon the sound of Hotaru's footsteps could be heard above them, as she bounded down the stairs. She froze at the threshold of the room, looking at Hiroko in surprise.

"Hiroko-obasan!" Her surprise turning to delight, she ran into her aunt's open arms.

"Aww, there's my girl," Hiroko cooed, hugging her close. She leaned back to get a better look at her. "Now, how is my favorite niece?"

"Only niece," Haruka added.

"Oh, be quiet!"

Once again, Michiru held back her laughter as the pair's banter. She never had any siblings; it was funny to see this side of Haruka.

"Now, let us go upstairs and see all the things I brought you. Then we can decide what we are going to wear for dinner with ojiisan and obaasan tonight."

"Tonight?" Haruka asked. "There's no way I am going over there tonight onee-san. I… I'm still recovering." She added that last part for good measure. The idea of a dinner at her parents' house, with Hiroko and the rest of the family was the last thing she wanted right now. Besides, she wanted to have a nice dinner with Michiru and Hotaru. If things went well again then tonight, after dinner, perhaps with some ice cream to sweeten the news, they could tell Hotaru about Michiru moving in with them. Hotaru may have a lot of questions. They needed this time tonight as just the three of them.

"Don't be silly, Haru-chan," Hiroko began. "No one expects you to go to the other side of town. And the slew of reporters I had to get through to get in here was ridiculous. Mother and daddy are bringing dinner here."

"What?" Both Haruka and Michiru choked in surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was an uneventful affair, with the Tenohs, including Hiroko's husband, Matsuda Katashi, the company's Vice President of Operations, who had been meeting with his father-in-law all day. Hotaru was in glee that the entire family was together and spent the evening relishing in the attention of her grandparents and catching up being doted on by her aunt and uncle. Haruka was subject to Hiroko's alternate fawning and teasing, such as when she observed Michiru cutting up Haruka's food. Since Haruka had only one working hand, it meant that she could not hold both a knife and fork. Whose idea was it to have steak again? But, they had dinner catered from Haruka's favorite restaurant and the fillet was like butter melting her mouth. Haruka's father and brother-in-law, in the meanwhile, had largely kept up their meeting. Since the Matsuda's had been in Hawaii for almost a year—Katashi setting up the new office in Honolulu—everyone was so distracted by actually being together that the dinner went off much better than Haruka had expected. It was in when they relaxed to have drinks in the family room that things went awry.

"So Haruka, now that you can't race anymore, when are you going to start?"

"Katashi!" Hiroko scolded. She stood in the corner with Hotaru, both donning grass skirts, as she tried to teach her niece the hula.

"Start what?" Haruka asked, looking around at her family. Hiroko would not make eye contact, her father's jaw tightened, and her mother seemed overtly interested in Hotaru's hula lesson.

"Hmm, so what is this lovely family gathering really for?" Haruka asked. Her parents coming over right after she had been in an accident should not have been a cause for alarm, but this ambush dinner from her favorite restaurant had her suspicious from the beginning.

"You didn't tell her?" Katashi asked his wife.

"I was working my way up to it," Hiroko answered.

"It doesn't matter," her father said, making himself a drink.

"Yes, it does," Katashi said. "We need to represent a united front if the company is going to survive this."

"Survive?" Haruka was still confused. "A united front? What are you talking about?"

Katashi rose, the fury evident in his voice. "What am I talking about? I am a talking about the fact that your—" he looked over to Hotaru and changed his tone. "Your revelation during the accident has had far greater implications than your racing career. Do you know what this controversy has done to Tenoh stock prices?"

Haruka could feel her fist clench at Katashi's tone and, almost immediately, the slight pressure of Michiru's hand. Katashi and Haruka's relationship was difficult at best and had been since they were teenagers. Katashi had been with Hiroko since they were all in high school together—that is since before Haruka was expelled from their exclusive private school for refusing to wear the female school uniform. It was such an embarrassment, he said, to see Hiroko's sister dressed like a boy. Especially, since she could be such a pretty girl if she tried. That's when she punched him. While his broken nose healed, their relationship never did. Now, that he was her brother-in-law, the VP of Tenoh Corp, and the presumed successor to her father, he was even more disapproving.

"Look, this is a family business, but ever since Tenoh went public, the company does not have the autonomy that it did before. The board is very nervous about what is being said and how it is affecting the company's performance in the market."

"And what do you expect me to do Katashi?" Haruka asked. "Turn back time and avoid the accident?"

"Maybe, if you had—"

"Katashi," Haruka's father silenced him in a word before turning to his daughter. "Haruka, Katashi is right."

"Of course he is," Haruka grumbled.

"We are a family, and we need to present a united front," Her father continued. "We need to show our support—"

Haruka snorted at the word. Support? When have they ever supported her? They did not support her career. They certainly did not support her 'lifestyle,' as they dubbed it. Now they wanted her to what? Be a good soldier and fall in line?

"Look, you've had your fun with your cars, and you nearly got killed for it. Now, you need to behave like a Tenoh," her father said with icy fury. "We need you to take your seat on the board. We need your vote, your shares to ensure we have the majority. You may not care about what you do in the world, but you should care about what your ancestors did. What they built. You are a Tenoh. It is your responsibility to behave like one. It is your duty," Her father ended, taking his seat across from her.

"What do you expect me to do?" Haruka asked. "I don't know anything about Tenoh Corp. How would my being there make any difference? You two are acting as if the company is in trouble."

Both men were suddenly silent and Haruka's eyes bounced from each.

"I wouldn't even know what to do if I was there," Haruka began, though neither father nor brother-in-law had replied. "Besides, I can't spend all my time in an office like you two. I need to be home for Hotaru."

"It's okay Haruka-papa," Hotaru chimed in, from the corner where she sat playing with her grandmother and aunt. Though understanding little of what was going on, like any child, she knew how to listen when adults were speaking. She continued. "When Michiru-mama moves in with us, she can stay with me."

"What?" The question echoed from everyone's lips, and everyone turned to Hotaru with a different cause for surprise.

"Moves in?" Hiroko asked looking from Haruka to Michiru then back to Hotaru.

"Hai," Hotaru said, beaming. "When Michiru-mama comes to live with me and Haruka-papa, we will be a family."

"How did you know that?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru looked at Haruka confused at the question. "You told me."

"You did?" Michiru asked. She had been thinking of what and how they would tell Hotaru the news, but Hiroko arrived, and they never had a chance to discuss it. She knew that Hotaru was Haruka's daughter, but she had hoped that Haruka would include her in the conversation.

"No, I didn't," Haruka answered.

"Yes, you did," Hotaru continued. "Don't you remember?"

"Hotaru, I did no such thing. You know better than to tell fibs" she scolded. "Were you listening my conversation with Michiru?"

"I'm not fibbing," Hotaru said with a pout.

"Is this true?"

"No, it's not. I mean yes it is. I mean—hold on okaa-san." Haruka had enough on her mind right now to deal breaking this news to her family as well. Her father and Katashi had already pissed her off regally. This was just something else for them to disapprove of. The last thing she needed was Hotaru to start acting out as a result. Was this the beginning of what she feared? Was Hotaru acting out to get attention? Was Hotaru afraid that Michiru would take her place, Haruka wondered? Either way, none of that justified telling lies. She had not experienced any behavior problems with Hotaru before. She was not sure how to handle it. The best way she could think to handle this was with some immediate bud-nippery. Get it done with now, so it never happens again.

"Hotaru, I want you to tell me the truth." Haruka ordered, her fury from the previous conversation making her voice harsher than normal.

"I am telling the truth!" Hotaru argued.

"Haruka, it's not that important if she overheard you talking." Her father said, coming to Hotaru's rescue. In response she went to him, as he pulled her onto his lap.

"But, it is important if she is telling fibs otou-sama."

"You should've heard some of the doozies you told when you were her age," he continued with a grin.

"Well, we all know you don't want her to turn out like me do you?" Haruka snapped at her father, ignoring the sting she saw flash across his face at her words.

Turning her attention back to her daughter, Haruka began again, forcing her tone become softer. "Now Hotaru, I want you to tell me the truth. Michiru and I only decided that today, so how could I have told you?"

"In my dream," Hotaru answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her arm and leg protected in plastic sleeves and propped up against the tub, Haruka sat in the shallow water, ruminating on the day's events. The day was nothing if not eventful. If anyone had told her this morning that today would have descended into a damn circus, she would have stayed in bed. Her brother-in-law, her sister, her mother, her father, each stressing her out in their own special way. Even Hotaru had contributed with her outburst. Now, that she did not expect. In the end, they all resolved to let it go. Hotaru was taking a nap when she and Michiru were talking earlier. She probably overheard them talking when she was half-asleep and incorporated it into her dream. That happens. She was young. And dreams run into each other. And they can be confusing when you are a child, making it hard to know what and when something happened, what's real and what's not. Hotaru was just confused. It was funny really. Amusing. And everyone laughed it off. Still, one thing still bothered Haruka. _Michiru-mama_. It was cute, and Haruka liked the way it sounded. It sounded even better coming from Hotaru than Haruka had imagined it. But, that is what was bothering her. She had only imagined it. She had never said it out loud. If Hotaru had overheard them, she still would not have overheard that. So where did that come from? Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Then there was her father and Katashi to contend with. Work at the company? She wouldn't know where to start. What the hell was she supposed to do at Tenoh Corp? Yet, there was something about their demeanor that was disturbing.

"You ready to let me in there?" Michiru asked, her silent lover. Sitting on the ledge of the tub the sponge in her hands, she gently squeezed the warm soapy water over Haruka's body.

"What the hell am I supposed to do in the company all day?"

"I don't know," Michiru sighed. "But, your father certainly seems to want you there."

"He just wants the ability to tell me what to do all day. To rule my actions finally."

"Perhaps, it's more than that."

"I doubt it," Haruka said closing her eyes, allowing the warm water to relax her muscles.

"Do you think the company is in trouble?"

"I don't know." But, that possibility was the only thing making Haruka consider this idea. Well, she hadn't gotten as far as consideration. But, it was the only reason she hadn't yet rejected the idea. Even though she wanted little to nothing to do with the corporate world especially working for her father, there was a sense of duty. She was a Tenoh. Her great-grandfather started that company. Every generation since has made it more successful. Could it really be in trouble because of her actions? "But, even if it is, what the hell can I do? What the hell do I know about business?"

"Perhaps, Katashi is right," Michiru tried. "Maybe just being in the company, just being there will help raise confidence or something." Michiru wasn't entirely sure how it worked or why, but she knew Haruka would regret it if she didn't try. Besides, there was enough tension in the family. Perhaps, this would be a way to attempt at resolving that.

Unfortunately, the sound of Katashi's name was enough to make Haruka furious again. Of course, this was all her fault. It was obvious he thought so. Katashi was absolutely perfect wasn't he? The son her father never had. And more often than not, for Haruka, the brother she never wanted. To her, Katashi was just another person who did not approve of her 'lifestyle.' Maybe that's why they got along so well. He was just like her father, including his unsolicited opinions about her life. Everything with them was black and white. There was no grey. There was no way she could work with them every day.

"Maybe…maybe we should go away for the weekend," Haruka suggested.

"Away? Where?" Michiru asked, surprised.

"I don't know. Karuizawa maybe," Haruka continued. "I just want to get out of Tokyo. I need to clear my head for a bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru was having the time of her life, dragging Michiru back and forth to show her the items in the store windows. Michru was not sure if this was Hiroko's influence, but Hotaru wanted everything. Still, there was something about the fact that Hotaru was turning to her to share her pleasure that Michiru could not deny. The ice had officially thawed and though she was startled to hear Hotaru call her Michiru-mama, she found that nothing sounded better.

Haruka had been taken from her plans, which mainly consisted of doing nothing, to go shopping with the girls. The new family strolled the street in Ginza, Hotaru running back and forth, oohing and aahing at every sight. The busy summer season was over; so, even though it was the weekend, the streets were not as crowded and unnavigable. It was very fortunate as Haruka's cane—on which she had greatly improved—was not effective for maneuvering through crowds.

"Okay, Hotaru this is the last store," Michiru advised, looking over at Haruka. She knew she was uncomfortable and sore from walking too much today, just as she knew her lover was too proud and stubborn to admit it. There was also the fact that Michiru could see Haruka's mind wander off every now and then. Michiru knew exactly where it kept wandering to. As much as this trip was to clear Haruka's head, it was really so she could have a chance to think. Taking charge of Hotaru would give Haruka that chance she needed, and, right now, the opportunity to sit and rest for a few minutes.

It was like pulling teeth without novocaine to get Hotaru out of that last store, and Michiru was certain she would not have been able to manage it without the promise of ice cream. When they finally emerged from the store she saw Haruka taking to an older couple. The man's face looked hard, cold, as if he did not want to be there, but his ruby eyes looked had a pensive, faraway look. The woman by contrast looked abashed and her shoulder length bob glinted like a deep emerald in the sunlight.

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru called running to her, before noticing the couple. Shyly, she whispered, "Michiru-mama said I could get ice cream. Do you want any?"

"Sure hime-chan," Haruka answered with a smile. "Now, you go on ahead. Quick now. Go with Michiru." She ordered before turning her attention to the couple.

"Come on Hotaru chan." Michiru looked on confused at the resentful expression on Haruka's face and her abrupt tone. She sounded like she could not get Hotaru out of there fast enough. She turned around again to get a quick look at her only to see the older woman staring at Hotaru, eyes glazed

"Is that her?" she asked softly. "Is that Hotaru?"

"It's sad that you have to ask isn't it?" Haruka answered, not regretting the woman's pained expression, or the man's indignant one. Bristled, he departed with his wife.

Silently, Haruka returned to the group as if nothing was amiss. Michiru, however, could tell that something was bothering her. Her silence was different, and her eyes were trained on the couple as they departed down the street. She was not thinking of her father or the business now. Michiru wanted to ask her about it, but they were next in line for ice cream. Being Michiru-mama was much more demanding than she had anticipated, and she was too enamored of the new title to disregard Hotaru. Finally, after procuring the frosty treat, she sat Hotaru down on a nearby bench.

Haruka was, so intently, watching the couple as they departed that she did not even hear the footsteps behind her.

"That was them wasn't it?" Michiru whispered a few moments later, looking in the same direction. "Hotaru's grandparents?"

"They were Setsuna's parents once," Haruka replied, eyes still trained on them. "But, they were _never_ Hotaru's grandparents."

* * *

Thanks guys. Once again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please **review** and let me know what you think and if you guys are still interested ;)

Noc


End file.
